


Be My Prey

by Shinocchi



Series: Mirthful Promises [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinocchi/pseuds/Shinocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Noiz's and Aoba's first Halloween together after they moved to Germany, but they decided to celebrate it their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! This was written in a day. Self beta'd and as usual, I apologize for any mistakes.

Noiz knew something was different the moment he stepped into the house. It was quiet. In fact, _too_ quiet. The room was very dark, which was unusual because he knew Aoba would leave at least the hallway's lights on if he was to come home late. Worried, Noiz walked up to their bedroom, searching around on the bed for a bulge but gave up instantly when he realized their bed was flat.

"Aoba?" 

Noiz returned to the hallway, calling out to Aoba as he walked into the living room, only to realize that the television was on and there he was, cuddled up in a thick blanket with both his eyes stuck to the television screen.

Noiz sneaked up from behind and whispered in his ear. "A-o--ba."

What happened the next second threw Noiz off-guard as he jumped when the lump of blanket flew out from the couch and a loud scream thundered into his eardrums. Aoba jumped out from the couch and screamed reflexively. Once he finally calmed down, he turned around cautiously to find a wide-eyed Noiz staring at him, amazed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Aoba raged. He almost teared up and he was now both furious and terrified.

"What is wrong with _you_?" Noiz countered as he stepped up to a shivering Aoba. "Are you okay? You're crying," said Noiz, wiping off the tiny drops of tears from the corner of the blue-haired man's eyes.

"I...I'm okay. Don't do that again."

"Do what?" Noiz asked, confused.

"Don't scare me like that!" Aoba pouted and stared at Noiz, who got even confused until he shifted his eyes to the television screen.

"Oh."

The screen was showing moving images of corpses rising from graveyards. The corpses moved towards the screen, muttering language one can never understand. Aoba glanced sideways at the screen and averted his gaze almost immediately once he realized what he was seeing. Noticing this, Noiz pulled him into a hug and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"I didn't know you're afraid of this kind of thing." Noiz pressed Aoba's head into his chest, trying not to sound too amazed.

"I know you're laughing at me, you brat." Aoba buried his head into Noiz's chest, "I didn't know it is so scary. I thought it would look unrealistic."

Noiz glanced at the television screen again before he muttered "But it _is_ unrealistic. This is fiction. Anyway, why are you watching this now?"

Aoba looked up at Noiz with a faint blush on his cheeks. "You know, our neighbor told me it's Halloween tomorrow. Apparently they celebrate Halloween here. I've never celebrated Halloween before, so I thought, maybe I would want to experience this with you...."

"So you borrowed the movie from our neighbor and scare yourself out before you can think of ways to celebrate it with me?" Noiz asked, still trying hard not to show too much amusement on his expression.

".....like I said, I didn't know it would be so.... scary..." Aoba felt heat rushing to his face in an alarming speed.

Noiz pulled Aoba in for a light kiss and only broke off when they started to hear screams from the movie. Noiz stared at the screen which was now showing corpses devouring live humans and quickly switched his attention back at Aoba.

"Scare, big boy?" Aoba smirked. Noiz looked away and gave out a few dry coughs.

"Don't worry about it. We'll celebrate it with our own way, kay?"

"You perverted brat." Aoba pouted at Noiz again but still allowing him to bring him in for another kiss, this time, a deeper one.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Aoba was woken up by fierce knocks storming their ways up to their doorstep. Annoyed, he tried to ignore the knocks by covering his ears with more pillows. But he immediately found himself suffering due to the lacked of air so he decided to crawl out of bed and made heavy footsteps towards the door.

“TRICK OR TREAT?!”

He became wide awake almost immediately when he was greeted by bright, cheerful screams blasting him right in the face. Five children were standing in front of their doorway, dressed in cloaks with baskets full of candies. One of them – a cute little girl – walked up to Aoba and held her basket under his nose.

“Trick or treat?”

She was smiling brightly. Aoba can’t help but smiled back but immediately became confused, not knowing what he should do.

“Ermm, is there anything you need me to do?” Aoba asked the little girl awkwardly with the very limited German he learned through his weekly German classes.

“We want candies! Do you have candies?” The little girl was still holding out her small basket. Aoba peeked into the basket and saw different colors of candies inside.

He gave Ren a quick look and Ren, nodding, ran into the house and appeared shortly with a mouthful of candies. After the children left, Aoba stood in front of his doorway for a few minutes before he decided to get changed and head out to town to prepare for a little surprise.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Noiz knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the house. The house was too quiet again. This time, Noiz strolled straight to the couch. As expected, he saw a bulge on the couch but before he reached out towards it, he sensed movements behind him. A small shadow was approaching him as quietly as he can, trying very hard not to make any sound. Noiz smirked and continued reaching out to the bulge of blanket before he turned around suddenly and caught the shadow's waist, pulling him over until their faces were merely inches away.

"Caught you."

"How do you know?" Aoba glared at Noiz, clearly not amused with the way he spoiled his master plan.

"How can I _not_ know? It's _you_. I can sense you no matter how far you are away from me." Noiz, feeling very proud with his own "achievement", proceeded to tighten his grip on Aoba's slim waist before he realized both of Aoba's hands were out of view.

"You're hiding something?"

Noiz tried to catch Aoba's hands but Aoba quickly waved his hand out of reach and scowled deeper at Noiz.

"It's not what you think it is, you perverted brat."

Noiz gave up trying to catch Aoba's hands, instead, he was even curious now that he did not only found out about Aoba's attempt to "scare" him, but he was also hiding something. Realizing Aoba was not going to surrender anytime soon, Noiz pulled him closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, and carried him bridal style and walked to their bedroom before Aoba had a chance to protest.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Aoba struggled but gave up immediately when he almost fell from Noiz's arms.

"I'll make you tell me what you're planning to do to me tonight."

"I told you, it's nothing like what you're thinking! Put me down!"

"No." Noiz replied simply. When he reached their room, he put Aoba down on the bed and immediately took off his suit and tie.

Aoba tried to retreat as far as he could from Noiz as the younger man charged at him and locked him against the bed-head.

"Wait, wait, wait. What're you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Noiz licked his lips and grabbed Aoba's chin lightly, bringing their lips together.

At first, Aoba continued struggling and attempted to throw Noiz off with his knees; but when Noiz's tongue slipped into his mouth, he lost all his resistance as he started to feel the sweet sensation spreading inside him. Noiz carefully teased Aoba's tongue in a slow and gentle manner, licking every parts of his mouth and tasting the remaining sweet strawberry taste stuck on Aoba's teeth.

When Noiz finally let him go, Aoba was already panting and breathing heavily with misty, barely-opened eyes.

"Feel like telling me now?" Noiz asked teasingly, bending down again and sucking on Aoba's smooth neck.

"Stop it, brat. I-- ah!" Noiz bit his neck lightly, causing Aoba to let out a soft moan and dropping everything he had been holding on for the past minutes.

Noiz stopped his teases and shifted his gaze to the huge bulk of stuff on the floor. Different varieties and colors of candies poured out from two big paper bags. Starburst, Smarties, Pop Rocks, and another packet of fruit-flavored candies. Noiz picked up one of the red-wrapped candy and swung it in front of Aoba’s blushing face.

“What's this all about?”

Aoba scowled. Noiz brought the candy closer to his face and eyed him with deep interest. Sighing, Aoba muttered, “I thought of… celebrating Halloween with you.”

“What do you have in mind?” Noiz started opening the candy’s wrapping while he waited for Aoba’s answer.

“…..or treat,”

“What?”

“Trick or treat?” Aoba felt heat rushing to his face instantly. He tried to avert Noiz’s eyes but the moment he saw Noiz’s smile, he realized it was impossible for him to miss such a precious expression. So instead, he forcefully grabbed the candy out of Noiz’s hand and brought it to his mouth.

“What now?” Noiz was now extremely interested with Aoba’s every action. He eyed Aoba with his usual expressionless face but Aoba knew that he was genuinely curious. None of them had properly celebrated Halloween before and this would just be the time for them to create yet another memory they promised they will create together.

“You haven’t answered me yet.” Aoba swung the candy in front of Noiz, giving him the Noiz-smirk.

“Hmmm,” Noiz fell into a moment of silence. “Which are you? Trick? Or treat?”

“I’m neither!”

Noiz smiled at his reaction. Then he moved closer and whispered in his ears, “I don’t think so. I think you are a ‘treat’.”

Without warning, he bit the candy on Aoba’s hand lightly and kissed him with the candy still in his mouth.

Aoba felt the candy rolling around in his mouth. He can feel the sweetness spreading inside, a tempting addition to Noiz’s already sweet tongue, which was now navigating the candy in Aoba’s mouth. There were a few times when Aoba nearly swallowed the candy but Noiz always seemed to be able to guide it back before it rolled down Aoba’s throat.

“Sweet?” Noiz licked Aoba’s wet lips when the candy finally melted down both of their tongues.

Aoba nodded softly. The sweetness still remained in his mouth but he did not have the time to recover before Noiz started taking off both of their clothes.

“Noiz..”

“Hm?” Noiz leaned closer to Aoba “What do you want, Aoba?”

Aoba proceeded to hug Noiz’s head, feeling his soft hair against his cheek. “What do you want for Halloween?”

Noiz chuckled. “We don’t exchange gifts during Halloween, Aoba. We only do that during Christmas, or birthdays, or—“

“But I want to give you something,” Aoba interrupted as he lifted Noiz’s face up to look at him. “Or, what do people do during Halloween? We don’t have this in Midorijima and I knew about it too late to research more about it…”

“Hmmm…” Noiz hummed as he sank deep in thought. “I guess role-playing is one of the common things people around here do?”

“Role-playing?” 

“Like taking the roles of witches, zombies, vampires..”

“Vampires?” Aoba stopped Noiz’s recollections upon hearing the name. “I think I saw them in the movie yesterday. Those people that climb out from the coffins…”

Noiz laughed lightly. He wanted to tell Aoba those are no longer humans but he didn't have the heart anymore when he saw Aoba’s cute, disgusted face as he remembered some of the scenes he saw yesterday. He straightened himself and climbed on top of Aoba, instantly distracting Aoba from the horrifying images in his head.  

“What are you trying to do?”

“Role-play.”

“What?”

“There’s something you can give me today,” Noiz said with a voice so soft Aoba needed to strain his ears to listen to every word he said.

Noiz took forever to clear Aoba’s curiosity. His finger started tracing Aoba’s waistline, causing Aoba to giggle. Then, he circled his fingers all over his body, but kept avoiding the most important parts. Aoba gave a soft cry when Noiz’s fingers suddenly landed on his nipple, which turned into soft moans when Noiz started rubbing it gently.

When Aoba opened his eyes, he was shocked to see how close Noiz’s face was from his. He could almost feel Noiz’s hot breath on his neck. Then, the warm breath he felt suddenly turned into a stinging sensation as Noiz’s teeth sank into his soft skin.

“Ow! What the hell, Noiz!” Aoba almost jumped out of his bed but Noiz pushed him back with such force he felt himself sinking deeper into their mattress.

“What you can give me today, Aoba, is your blood,” Noiz gave Aoba a dark smirk before leaning in to suck at the exact same spot he had bitten seconds ago. His tongue licked on the spot where his bite marks remained and continuously sucking it until it starts to swell.

“You should look at how red it is now. It almost looks like blood is going to spurt out if I tease this a little bit more,” Noiz grinned and pinched the spot with enough strength for Aoba to feel the numbness.

Aoba tried to push Noiz away but Noiz grabbed his wrists and held them tightly on top of his head.

“You're my prey today, Aoba.”

That was the last thing Aoba managed to digest properly before Noiz started leaving bite marks all over his body. The sensation was so strong Aoba no longer had the strength to comprehend Noiz’s actions. When Noiz finally left his body alone, he felt so at lost that he almost started begging Noiz to continue biting him.

Noiz released Aoba’s hands, straightened up, and looked down at him. He gave him a final smirk before he grabbed his cock, which was already wet with dripping precum. Aoba’s moans grew louder when Noiz applied more pressure on it. His body started to move by itself but Noiz placed a hand on his chest to stop him from moving.  

“You are extra sensitive today, Aoba. You like pain, too?”

“Noiz…ah…stop…don’t touch.” Aoba grabbed Noiz's hand, almost tearing up.

“You mean ‘touch me more?’”

Aoba screamed again when Noiz inserted a finger into his entrance without warning. He sank his finger deep inside, scratching his inner walls occasionally as he made his way to the spot that will bring Aoba’s endurance wall down.

“It looks like you're ready. This is faster than usual. You're really turned on today, Aoba.”

Aoba was already at the verge of breaking down. He needed it so badly but Noiz was merely teasing him, his fingers dug into it deeply and then they were suddenly outside the moment he wanted to drown in the sweet pleasure. Noiz kept his attention on Aoba’s every single reaction. When he stuck two of his fingers in, Aoba grabbed his wrist with great strength, causing Noiz to wince. And when his fingers were out of the hole, Aoba was already breathing heavily, trying to catch some air with his erotic expression and blushed face. Noiz was waiting. He knew Aoba was reaching his limit. Soon.

“Noiz…”

And it came.

“Hm?” Noiz leaned towards Aoba, licking away the tears rolling down his eye.

“Can you..”

Noiz remained unmoved. He buried his hand into Aoba’s hair, kissing his cheek softly. Such gentle moves only accelerated Aoba’s impatient need and in reply to that, he arched his waist up, high enough for his cock to hit Noiz’s belly piercing. He moved the tip of his cock against Noiz’s belly piercing, and Noiz instantly understood that Aoba was not only begging for him through his action, but he had also started pleasuring himself using Noiz’s body.

That action put an end to Noiz’s tolerance.

The next second, one of Noiz’s hands was already grabbing Aoba’s waist, while the other was on his own cock, positioning itself at Aoba’s hole. He gave Aoba a final smile before he thrust hard into him, earning a loud moan from Aoba.

Aoba circled his hands around Noiz’s neck and hugged him tightly, moaning into his shoulder. When Noiz’s thrusts hit the most sensitive part inside of him, Aoba bit hard into Noiz’s shoulder as he gritted his teeth and grabbed him closer. The pain Aoba left him was unlike any other type of pain he had ever experienced ever since he regained his sense. Aoba’s type of pain was special. It was the only type of pain Noiz desired.

Aoba released Noiz’s shoulder halfway through the rough thrusts and rested his head on it instead. Noiz can clearly hear Aoba’s loud moans next to his ears. He can feel Aoba getting close to his release as he hit his sensitive spot roughly. Another bite on his neck sent him off the line and both his and Aoba’s stomachs were smeared with Aoba’s cum.

Aoba closed his eyes and rested his head on Noiz’s shoulder after the release. The way Aoba’s inside tightened up when he came had also rushed Noiz to his limit and after a few hard thrusts, Noiz released inside of him as he moaned softly, feeling the hot liquid gushing into him.

After that, Aoba fell asleep almost immediately. Noiz did all the cleaning and retired back to their bed. As he climbed into their blanket, he looked over at Aoba, who was sleeping in a fetus position. Noiz pulled the blanket over Aoba and wrapped it tightly around him. Then, he hugged him from the front and gave him a kiss on the forehead before he sank back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

“Noiz!!!!!”

Noiz could never decide if this was his favorite or least favorite way of waking up from his sleep. It was the weekend and after an exhausting night, he just wanted to sleep in for the day. But the early morning scream echoing throughout their room forced him to cancel his plan.

Noiz crawled out of his bed lazily and walked towards the bathroom, the source of the scream. Aoba was standing in front of the mirror. Upon hearing his footsteps, Aoba turned and glared at Noiz, scowling deeply at him as he beckoned him over with his finger.

“You. Here. Now.”

Noiz was confused, but not for long. The moment he stood beside Aoba, he understood instantly the reason of Aoba’s rage. Aoba was wearing nothing but his boxer, but the Aoba today was far sexier than the Aoba yesterday. Because the Aoba yesterday did not have these bite marks all over him.

Noiz grinned happily as he stared at his own masterpiece; Aoba's scowls deepened and he hit the younger man on his head.

“This is not funny! Look at what you have done! How am I suppose to go out like this?!”

“Then don’t go out.”

Aoba opened his mouth to protest, but his words dissolved into thin air when Noiz hugged him from behind and planted a kiss on one of the bite marks on his neck.

“You look sexy.”

“….Shut up, brat.”

“Be my prey again next year.”

“……..Shut up.”

Yeah. This Halloween was indeed another memory worth remembering. 


End file.
